The present invention relates to recovery of solvent from solvent-based wash liquids such as wash liquids encountered in paint, ink, resins, and similar industries for cleaning of equipment, the invention being comprised of a method and apparatus for reducing most residues (i.e. the non-solvent portion of the wash liquid) to non-hazardous waste matter of small volume which is easy to handle and to dispose of as ordinary garbage and further eliminating the need for any additional treatment.